Colors of the Rainbow
by Sailor Rainbow
Summary: Sailor Rainbow's first appearance!


Konnichi'wa to whoever is reading this, this is a story about two certain unknown Sailor Senshi that are going to be known. It's called Colors of the Rainbow.  


~Colors of the Rainbow~  
  
*The Park*

  
One day Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba were having a walk in the park when something familiar happened. A giant monster was attacking the innocent people in the park. "Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon transformed behind a tree. Darien did the same and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were on the job. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon called. "I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" "And I am Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo chimed in. "On behalf of the moon and earth we shall punish you!" They said together. "Oh what a cute little duoo, well try this on for size moon brat and tuxedo nothing!" The monster cried. It blew a black force at them, but they dogded it. It kept the blows coming. "AHHH!" Sailor Moon yelled when she could not dodge anymore and Tuxedo was to far away to help her. Something strange happened next that surprised both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "I'm coming!" Someone cried as a blow of energy was about to hit Sailor Moon. Someone picked Sailor Moon up and carried her to safety. "Who are...." Sailor Moon started. "No time to talk." The girl interupted. The girl jumped back to the monster. She looked a few years older than Serena, and was in senshi form. "Sailor Chibi Rainbow go ahead and attack." The older girl told the younger. "Rainbow Sprinkles RELEASE!" Little sprinkles got on the monster and blinded it. "Now to finish you off." The older girl said to the monster. "Rainbow Colors FLASH!!" A bunch of colors came out like a ribbon from a wand, surrounded the monster and it looked as if it had turned into mist.... The two girls flew away. Tuxedo went to where Sailor Moon was. "That was strange." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.  
  


*Next Day Meeting at Rei's Temple*

  
Sailor Moon told the other senshi about what happened. "Do you have something I can anylize in my computer." Ami asked. "Are you kinding Ami, what would I have?" "Perhaps a piece of her hair or anything she touched, it has finger prints you know?" Ami replies. "Oh Ami I know that kind of stuff, like cop movies." Ami gives a look like this ~_~" and says huh... "Serena you're such a meatball head." Rei remarks. "Takes one to know one!" "You are the ultimate ditz!" Serena and Rei have a tongue war. "Cut it out you guys." Lita says to them. "Lita right you two stop bickering." Luna adds. "I think the next time anyone sees this mystery senshi, we alert everyone." Mina suggests. "That's a great idea." Artemis remarks. everyone agrees to the plan and they spend the night at Rei's since it's a Friday.  
  


*Next Morning at the Breakfast Table*

  
"What should we do today?" Mina asks everyone. "Maybe we should see a movie I hear that knew movie 'Small Town, Big World' is pretty good." Lita suggests "I think we should have a picnic and bring Rini along." Rei says. "No way not that little brat!" Serena comments. "How about studying?" Ami asks. "Poor Ami she thinks studying is like a game." Mina says and everyone (except Ami) looked like this -~_~" "I've got it!" Serena says, "Why don't we go to the mall until lunch and then eat in the mall, leave and then go to the movies." "That sounds good, but we have to take Rini along." Rei says. "You have to be kidding right?" Serena says hoping the answer is yes. "Well actually that sounds like a good idea." Ami agrees. "Ok...I'll go get the little twirp and we'll meet at Claires in the mall, ok?" Serena asked everyone. Everyone nodded in approval.  
  


*Serena's House*

  
"Hey Rini you want to come to the mall with me ang the gang?" Serena asked Rini. "Umm....ok." Rini replied. "Let's go then." Serena said when she saw that Rini was ready. "Alright!" Rini said in excitement.  
  


*The Mall*

  
"Wow, look at all the cool stuff." Rini said examining every little thing. Everyone got a little something for themselves and pretty soon they were hungry so they decided to stop for lunch.  
  


*Food Place*

  
"Mmmmm! Everything looks so yummy!" Serena said while her mouth was watering. "Oh Serena you're such a pig." Rini said. "Be quiet brat." Serena said trying to quiet down Rini. All of the sudden, "AHH!" People were screaming because a monster was attacking. "Rini stay hidden." Serena instructed. Rini did as she was told. When no one was looking they all transformed. Sailor Mars and Jupiter combined their attacks and so did Sailor Mercury and Venus. The monster got weaker. "Now to finish you off!" Sailor Moon called. "Moon Princess Elumination!!" But before Sailor Moon's blow reached the monster the ribbon of colors made it and destroyed it. "HUH!" The scouts gasped. "It's her! It's the girl!" Sailor Moon cried. "So we meet again what a coinsidence!" The girl said. "So who are you anyway?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Well I am Sailor Rainbow guardian of rainbows, and who might you all be?" "Well," Sailor Moon spoke up, "we are the inner senshi, Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. So who's that girl behind you?" "Oh Sailor Chibi Rainbow. She's my trainee senshi." "Wow, she looks the same age as Rini." Sailor Moon whispered to the other senshi. "Well how about we get to our regular selves and chat a little bit more." Sailor Moon suggested and Sailor Rainbow agreed to it. They all de-transformed and they did some major talking. When Rini saw the young girl and the older girl she asked Serena who they were. Serena said they were some nice people they just met. Rini and the young girl, Ren`e became the best of friends. As for Sailor Rainbow, they discovered her human name was Ashly and they included her in everything. 


End file.
